bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuta Kuchiki
'Character' Kuchiki Yuuta was born of Kuchiki Byakuya and Hotohoro (a hermaphrodite) in chilly November, he was born with his two sibling, Kuchiki Tengu and Kuchiki Kanda. Yuuta is the most like Hotohoro in personality, he is optimistic and is able to read people emotions and thoughts really well, including people like his father. Yuuta also picked up Hotohoro's unpleasant qualities, acting out when he doesn't get his way and being easily terrified he is a cry baby. However, Yuuta picked up the best quality of Byakuya, that being his incredible strength and natural talent. 'History' Childhood Yuuta and his brothers were left almost immeadiately after birth in the human world. They were left to Urahara Kisuke, who in turn put them in a foster home until they were 10, when he took them back to work for him at his shop. Kisuke told Yuuta and his brothers a little about their parents but nothing about the soul society or soul reapers. Yuuta knew he had spiritual powers before Kisuke even got to tlk to them. Yuuta could see and distinguish ghosts and spirits from the living at a very young age. Yuuta had even seen a hollow and a soul reaper in battle when he was 8 (he ran away of course.) When Yuuta attended human school, he was amongst friends at all times, he always enjoyed school and people and was very personable. Yuuta attended school and was friends with Inoue Orihime until they stopped seeing each other when Orihime's elder brother died. Enter the Soul Society When Yuuta and his brothers were in the summer of their 14th year, their parents appeared to them, Hotohoro and Kuchiki Byakuya. Yuuta took to his parents easily, and although he had some resentment (consider he thinks that Horo and Byakuya gave them up) he was easily swayed by Byakuya's 'cute' charm. (Yuuta likes quiet people and think they are cute-- he developed some wierd ideals.) Once Horo had explained the situation of why he had to abandon the him and his brothers, Byakuya's innocence in that matter and explained Soul Reapers and the Soul Society briefly, Yuuta was gung-ho to head into the Soul Society and find their forever home. After convinceing the brothers to come with him into the Soul Society they left with long goodbyes to Urahara Kisuke. Of his brothers, Yuuta was the first one to really settle in to the Soul Society he connected well with Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru and became friends. After some time Byakuya had the three brothers begin some intense Soul Reaper training in order to qualify for the Academy, under the watch of Byakuya, Hotohoro, Ukitake Juushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui they trained. After only a few short days Yuuta connected and was bestowed his Zanpakuto, Mienai Nami. This was acheived when while training against a wooden target with a wooden practice sword, his spiritual energy reached a small peak and the wooden sword shattered leaving him with a steel sword, the wrappings around the end a sky blue. Inscribed on the sheif was 'Tsu Nami' in Kanji (津波) painted in silver. Yuuta was easily Byakuya's favourite, and was definitely hogging the attention. Byakuya, who was proud, allowed Yuuta to try and practice against him. But Yuuta who was much in fighting style like Hotohoro, not only used his sword but his legs to attack, which was in Byakuya's standards, an incorrect way to fight. Byakuya scared him a little by bashing the sword out of his hands and pointed his sword at him. Yuuta was terrified by that and ran off to be alone. ---At this point Yuuta's storyline is still in the making. Please be patient. 'Abilities and Specs' Zanpakutou: Mienai Nami, is an extremely thin Katana style blade that's blade is a deep grey in colour and has blue ribbons on the hilt. Shikai: Power Word: 渦 - Uzu "Whirlpool" Whenever the blade Mienai Nami meets the body or the blade of another the blade will cause a spinning sensation in the head of the opponent until they are so disorientated they cannot concentrate or see strait. Bankai Sword Name: 目に見えない波動 - Mienai Nami "Invisible Wave", The specialty of this bankai is to first hurt ones sensed before their body. The opponent will feel the powerful rumble hear the destructive roar and feel the coldness of water and then numbness, until they are engulfed inside an invisible tsunami, though bystanders will see, hear and feel nothing unless they step into the perimeter of the tsunami. which engulfs only the space of the person within it and goes for miles up. Each toss of the tsunami will make them feel like a blade is pushed through them until they drown. Physical Yuuta is similar to his mother in the way that he is incredibly talented with physical combat, he is slightly slower than his youngest brother, Kanda, however he is better at attack than he is defense, and usually takes the offense, he often is able to mix his physical abilities withhis skill in swordsmanship and that makes him an unpredictable opponent. Kido Of his brothers he is the least talented in Kido, he is very useless when it comes to Kido, he isn't concentrated and his mind deviates too much to use Kido Equiptment/Gear Yuuta wears standard Shinigami outfit modified for his tastes.